Family Generations
by Fukurou Yoru
Summary: The balance is falling, the ones who are both human and snake hold it within them selves... A birth of darkness is rejoiced this night… A birth of light must join the fight… for if not darkness will forever become all, as the balance falls… AU PostBook 5
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to all, I hope you find this fanfic as enjoyable to read as I have found it to write. Something important to note is that this story is set **after the order of the phoenix**, though I may use a few ideas such as character & items from later books.

As to up-dates & length I'm planning on making this story between 15-20 chapter longs, with an up-date weekly. And since I'm currently on my summer break from University (I live in Australia) keeping to that timeline shouldn't be a hassle

Otherwise this is just my attempt at putting my own spin on the Harry Potter world. So please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and any related materials are the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and/or Warner Brothers._

**Prologue**

**At a deserted castle in Scotland**

The drizzle of water flowing from the wall was gradually increasing as the constant autumn rains continued their seasonal downpour. The occupants of the room however paid no attention to their surroundings this late evening, instead their attention was focused on a young, beautiful girl who was lying unconscious in the centre of the room.

They had finally completed the task their master had set them over 16 years ago, and though they did feel slightly remorseful at the loss they and their family would endure the amount of honour and respect to be gained was compensation enough.

Lost in thought he wasn't aware as a new presence entered the room until the crushing pain was on him.

"Malfoy of all my servants surely you are aware that you are to kneel down whenever I grace you with my presence. Such disobedience can not go unpunished."

Quickly recovering from the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse Malfoy senior kneels with his head bent towards his lord, "please forgive me my lord, it shall never happen again."

"See that it doesn't, otherwise next time I shall not be so forgiving. Now I see you have brought the girl, I trust that everything is as was arranged?"

"Yes my lord, I have done everything as per your request. She has been raised properly with deep respect for the old ways & yourself."

"Who knows of her and this arrangement?"

"No one beyond the family knows of her existence, and only I know the full depth of the agreement."

"Perfect, you may leave us now. Return by sunset tomorrow evening."

Bowing Malfoy respectfully responds "Yes, my lord" before apparating away to Malfoy Manner.

**Privot Drive**

Lying down whilst staring at his roof Harry Potter was deep in thought. The summer holidays had only just started and yet he was already feeling the loneliness he suffered throughout his entire childhood. Only this time guilt and a bone chilling loss accompanied it.

As the night at the ministry was playing out its dreadful scenes one by one for the countless time in Harry's mind Harry continued the 'what if's' that had plagued him since that evening. What if he'd used the mirror to contact Sirius instead of taking himself and his friends into danger on impulse? What if he had listened to Hermione when she had accurately described his actions as 'a people saving' thing and headed her warnings? What if he had waited until help from professionally trained aurors had come before mindless rushing in? What if…

He continued on with this useless train of thought until exhaustion over came him and blessed oblivion became his escape. However even in sleep the nightmare that had become his life wouldn't grant him any rest. Instead he watched time and time again as his God father fell through the veil, every time incapable of preventing the inevitable.

After only a few hours Harry awoke feeling sick and even more tired then before he'd slept. Hating himself for everything that he was he got up and decided to use his time productively by studying defence against the dark arts. He knew that he couldn't bring Sirius back but that didn't mean he couldn't avenge his death, and Harry was putting a lot of effort into preparing himself for just such an opportunity.

As the hours ticked by Harry's concentration began to waver when a small white owl flew in. Detaching the letter from the owl's leg Harry gave the owl some water and a little of Hedwig's food before opening the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. I myself have found these last few weeks difficult but believe that Sirius would not want us to spend our lives mourning his passing. Instead I believe that he would rather we embrace what life offers us and perhaps attempt a prank or two in his honour.

However with Sirius now beyond our reach your guardianship has managed to find its way into my hands. I only mention this because something serious has been brought to my attention regarding your wellbeing that we need to discuss urgently. As such please be ready for my arrival sometime this week.

Sincerely

Remus

Puzzled by his new guardian's coded message Harry couldn't help but become excited. Did this mean that Remus was finally going to come and take him away from the Dursley's? He had only been at Privot Drive for a little over 2 weeks this summer but was more then happy at the prospect of leaving. Harry did have to admit to himself that this summer had so far been more tolerable then the last few years, mainly because the Dursley's had taken to pretending he wasn't there. His Aunt would leave left over's in the fridge for him each evening and Harry would leave in the mornings for the day. However Harry never ventured too far from the house during the day in hopes that Dumbledore would trust him enough to remove the guard he had constantly following him around.

On more then one occasion he'd seen a ripple in the air, or heard a twig snap behind him. At times it frustrated him, the way Dumbledore treated him as though he was still a defenceless babe in arms. Harry couldn't understand why Dumbledore insisted on keeping him in the dark, after all he had faced Voldemort on four separate occasions and survived. Also if he was to be the wizarding world's saviour then he had to know what was occurring in the world. Shaking his head in frustration Harry vowed to not let himself become anyone's pawn, not Dumbledore's, or Voldemort's, or even a prophecy's.

Sighing out his pent up aggravation Harry started to pack-up his merger belonging in his Trunk. Remus hadn't left a date in his note but Harry decided that he would most likely arrive any day now, since there wasn't another full moon for at least three weeks.

2 hours later

As another day drags by Harry finds himself sitting on a swing at the park, the only remaining piece of playground equipment left standing after his cousin Dudley and his gang had systematically pulled the once pristine park apart. The guilt of Sirius' death that had been consuming him these past two weeks always seemed to find him whenever he found himself alone with his thoughts and today was no different.

Lost in his own miserable world Harry didn't hear his name being called until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Suddenly very aware of the unwelcome touch Harry jumped off the swing and had his wand pointed directly at the intruder before his mind had time to register who it was.

Hands raised Lupin said, "Hold up there Harry, it's only me. Sorry I didn't mean to give you such a fright… don't suppose you'd mind pointing that wand somewhere other then me?"

Realizing who his wand was pointed at Harry slowly lowered his wand, though the sudden burst of adrenaline kept him on high alert. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to threaten you. I guess I'm just a little edgy at the moment."

"It's quite all right Harry, no harm done. At least it's good to know that you're prepared to defend yourself."

"After what happened at the ministry last semester I need to be prepared to defend myself." Harry rationalized.

Frowning at the reminder that his ward's life was constantly in peril Lupin studied Harry. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had last seen him and yet Harry was looking terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes, as though he hadn't been sleeping and his cloths looked a little loser. Lupin had hoped that with the warning the Order and Harry's friends had given the Dursley's at the station last term they would have at least started feeding Harry properly. Shaking his head with the thought that those monsters were the only blood related relatives Harry had Lupin resolved to take Harry away from here as soon as possible.

"Did you receive my letter yet Harry?" Seeing a nod from Harry confirming that he had Lupin continued, "Wonderful, so I take it that you are ready to go?"

"Professor I am always ready to go away from here."

Saddened at his wards comment Lupin said, "Of course, I'll have Dobby collect your things from your room later."

Handing Harry a Knute Harry looked a Lupin oddly saying, "Thanks professor but I have plenty of money in my vault at Gringotts…"

"That's not just any Knute Harry, it's a portkey. To activate it simply say 'Vacate'"

Smiling for the first in weeks now that he was finally leaving this place where he knew he wasn't welcome, Harry didn't need to think twice before clearly repeating the activation word 'vacate'.

**Grimmauld Place**

Roughly landing in the lounge room of Grimmauld place Harry noted the fire burning and the comfortable looking sofas. Picking himself up off the floor and brushing the dust from his pants Harry continued to take in his surroundings. He was in the main lounge room off from the hallway, the last time he had been here was Christmas the year before. Thinking of Christmas at Grimmauld place reminded Harry of Sirius, in particular of Sirius' traitorous old house elf Kreacher. In all the commotion after what happened at the Ministry Harry hadn't learnt what had become of Kreacher, though he now made a mental note to ask either Dumbledore or Remus when he next saw them.

It just so happened that while Harry was lost in thought both Dumbledore and Remus entered the lounge room, taking a seat on one of the terribly comfortable and spacious sofas.

Clearing his thought to get Harry's attention Dumbledore says, "Harry my dear boy it's so wonderful to see you. Please come, take a seat. I dare say we have much to discuss as per usual."

Turning around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice Harry graciously accepts the invitation to join both the head master and his former professor. Figuring he'd better ask about Kreacher before he lost the opportunity Harry queries, "Professor I couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Black family's old house elf?"

"Ah as to that Harry we felt that Kreacher needed a change of surroundings, as well as some much needed medical assistance. He's currently occupying a bed in a secure section of St Mungo's hospital."

Fuming that Kreacher was in a comfortable bed whilst his God father had suffered the ultimate price for his actions Harry could feel the guilt weighing down on him again. However now was not the time to cave into himself, he had many questions he wanted to ask Dumbledore whilst he could. Just as he was forming his next sentence Dumbledore raises his hand indicating that now was not the time. Instead Dumbledore look towards Remus with an encouraging nod.

Wondering what this was all about that it was important enough for Dumbledore to allow him to leave Privot Drive, Harry listened intently as Remus began explaining.

"Harry we have brought you here because of some new information we have receive that directly concerns you." Hesitating slightly Remus looks towards Dumbledore for help.

Coming to his aid Dumbledore continues, "Last night during dinner Professor Sybill Trelawny starting mumbling to herself whilst she was gazing into her tea cup. Now while that is not any more unusual then most dinners it is what happened next that has given us reason for concern."

Not sure he liked that way this conversation was heading Harry interrupts, "I don't suppose she predicted that I was going to die some horrible death? She's been predicting that since I started taking her class…"

Cutting Harry off with a shake of his head Dumbledore continues, "No Harry she wasn't predicting your death in her usual manner. Rather she was predicting the entire demise of the wizarding world. I believe her most recent prophecy was a true reading and went somewhere along these lines…

The balance is falling, the ones who are both human and snake hold it within them selves... A birth of darkness is rejoiced this night… A birth of light must join the fight… for if not darkness will forever become all, as the balance falls…"

Silence fell over everyone in the room as Harry tried to comprehend what Dumbledore had just told him. Something about the balance falling, but what balance? And who are the human and snake people? Obviously one of them was Voldemort but the other? And what was it about someone being born?

Harry asked, "But what does this have to do with me? I already know that I have to destroy Voldemort or at least die trying."

"I'm afraid Harry that there is no doubt that the prophecy is referring to your ability to speak Parseltongue when it describes the ones 'who are both human and snake'." Dumbledore replies.

"But I still don't understand what it means, what balance is it talking about? And what does it mean by a 'birth of light must join the fight'?"

"The balance falling, or tipping over my boy is of our greatest concern. By balance we believe the prophecy is referring to the delicate forces between good and evil. If, as the prophecy predicts the forces tips too far over into darkness we fear that the wizarding world will no longer continue on as we know it today. Rather it seems clear that if it were to fall then Voldemort would become our world's dictator, having the power to create and destroy as per his will."

Still not completely understanding how this affected him, yet suitably horrified by what Dumbledore was sharing Harry asked, "And the part about the 'birth of light'?"

Finally looking Harry in the eye Dumbledore explains, "I am sorry that you have had no chance of a normal childhood Harry and I'm afraid that once you fully comprehend this there will no longer be a chance for normality in your life…"

"My life has never been normal Professor, just please tell me what all this means."

"It means my boy that there is a desperate need for you to become a father."

**End Prologue**

Well there you have it, the first instalment for this fanfic. Any comments? Queries? Advice?

**Teaser**

Chapter 1 – The woes of a hero

Alone in his room at Grimmauld place Harry found himself deep in thought. How is it possible for him, a mere 15 year old boy to be a father? Well it's not that he didn't know how he'd become a father but he was also painfully aware that in order to be a father to a baby that baby would also need a mother. Which raised the question of whom?


	2. The Woes of a Hero

Welcome back! As promised here is chapter one and thank-you to everyone who reviewed the prologue!!

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and any related materials are the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and/or Warner Brothers._

**Prophecy:**

The balance is falling, the ones who are both human and snake hold it within them selves... A birth of darkness is rejoiced this night… A birth of light must join the fight… for if not darkness will forever become all, as the balance falls…

**Chapter 1** – The woes of a Hero

**Grimmauld Place**

Alone in his room at Grimmauld place Harry found himself deep in thought. How is it possible for him, a mere 15 year old boy to be a father? Well it's not that he didn't know how he'd become a father but he was also painfully aware that in order to be a father to a baby that baby would also need a mother. Which raised the question of whom? The only girl he had ever kissed was Cho Chang, but she'd been crying at the time because of Cedric's memory. Actually when he thought about Cho and the times they had been around each other Cho always seemed to be crying.

No Cho wasn't really an option, but if not her then who?

Harry's thoughts continued along this way for quite some time. Dumbledore had been awfully vague about the details regarding the latest prophecy. After he'd made the announcement that Harry will soon need to be a father he'd left in somewhat of a hurry.

Afterwards Remus had tried to comfort Harry by assuring him that Dumbledore would come up with something to solve the problem, and that Harry merely had to wait till then. This hadn't really help relieve Harry's worries, if anything it was cause for greater concern. After all leaving things in Dumbledore's hands in the past always tended to leave Harry ignorant about matters concerning himself. Such as the prophecy last year, if Harry had known about it then things may have turned out significantly different, for example Sirius may still be alive…

No leaving this to Dumbledore would continue to make Harry a pawn in this war. He needed to find a solution. Of course that was a lot easier said then done. What he really needed were his friends, if Ron and Hermione were here they'd help him solve this puzzle just like they had done every other time a crisis occurred.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what his friend's were doing, were they off having fun & enjoying their summer break? He was fairly certain that they weren't concerning themselves with notions of pending parenthood or life threatening prophecies. No they'd be enjoying time catching up with their families and childhood friends. At times like these Harry envied Ron & Herminie, his life hadn't exactly turned out the way their's had and he knew that the reason for that was Voldemort.

This brought him back to the prophecies. Now he not only had to kill Voldemort, but father a baby. Harry knew nothing about babies, if he was honest with himself he rather liked the first prophecy over the second. Killing evil dark wizards while near impossible was still straight forward, all he had to do was become powerful & gain skill in the Dark Arts & various other studies, in particular duelling. But babies?

Babies needed to be raised, requiring a lot of time and attention. If that wasn't bad enough they were also completely dependant on their parents for everything, from being feed to changing diapers. How was Harry, a school boy suppose to be able to raise a baby?

Then a horrible thought came to Harry, what if he wasn't the one that was going to raise the child? What if the Order decided that he was indeed too young and immature and instead chooses to raise Harry's child themselves? Would they steal his as of yet unborn baby from him?

Having grown up without his own parents Harry knew all too well the terrible feeling of not knowing who you are, the feeling of not belonging. The Dursleys had never attempted to include Harry, in fact they had done everything in their power to irradiate any evidence of Harry's existence. And the one who had put Harry into that situation his entire childhood life was Dumbledore. No, Harry would not father a child only to have it snatched away into thin air. If he was indeed going to have a baby then he'd take full responsibility, he'd raise the child giving it all the love and attention he had always wanted for himself.

There was a polite knock on Harry's door disturbing his train of thought, followed by two people entering his room. Looking up to see who'd entered Harry was overwhelmed with joy and relief at the site of one of his best mates, Ron Weasley. Finally someone who he could talk openly to about all these ridiculous prophecies… however Harry wasn't sure how much he wanted to divulge even to his close mate. After all some things did get a little personal, and other things would probably cause Ron to worry excessively.

"Hey mate! Great to see that you got away from those muggles already, Dumbledore just came over to tell us. Got mum all worried about you spending all your time alone in this huge house but. Something about always finding trouble… anyway Dumbledore suggested that Gin and I come over for a bit of a visit so here we are!"

Smiling at Ron's cheerful mood Harry also took note of who else had came into his room. Ginny Weasley was Ron little sister, and over the course of the last year or so had become a notorious prank master at Hogwarts. In particular Harry had enjoyed the time when Ginny had somehow cursed all the Slytherins seats in the great hall to not allow anyone who sat on them to stand up after lunch. It had taken Professor Snape nearly an hour to find a counter curse, which meant he had missed out on teaching the third year Gryffindors & Hufflepuffs potions that afternoon.

"It's wonderful to see you two! What's been happening the past couple of weeks? After being locked up at the Dursley's I've been left completely in the dark."

Looking ready to kill Ron said, "They've been locking you up again?! I thought we gave them a pretty clear warning at the station about what would happen if they started treating you like that…"

"Ron calm down, it's ok. When I said I was locked up I just meant that I was completely cut off from the wizarding world. Actually the Dursleys weren't so bad this year, we had come to a mutual unspoken agreement to ignore each other."

Listening to Harry talk about his so called family Ginny was dismayed at Harry's calm acceptance of their treatment. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to grown up being told you were an unwanted freak. Thinking that Harry probably didn't enjoy the current topic of conversation Ginny budded in saying,

"Well you aren't going to be ignored whilst we're around. Dumbledore was insistent that you stay here rather then come to the Burrow for safety reasons when mum recommended you stay with us, but that doesn't mean we can't come and visit all the time. Actually Professor McGonagall set me a special transfiguration project for the summer that the library here could come in most handy with. You'll probably be sick of the site of me by the time the summers over!" Ginny announced with a smug expression on her face.

Smiling at Ginny's attempt to brighten the outlook of his summer Harry responded, "That'd be wonderful, I always love having you two around… but are the twins going to be showing up to?" Harry asked that last question slightly hesitantly.

"I can't see why not, I'm sure they'd enjoy coming here from time to time too. Why do ask?" Ginny queried.

"Oh it's nothing series, I just might need to get Remus to anti-prank my room is all."

Smiling at Harry's comment Ginny asked, "You don't seriously think that'll work do you? Percy tried countless protection wards on his room to prevent the twins from doing anything. But it had the opposite effect, the twins seemed to take it as a challenge and mounted an all out war on Percy."

Laughing in memory Ron continued, "The poor bloke never stood a chance. He'd come down to breakfast with a different hair colour every morning grumbling something about flying quills."

All merrily laughing at Percy's expense their conversation carried on in a simular fashion, from recalling memories of past pranks to planning new pranks for both the new school year and the remainder of the summer.

For Harry it had seemed like a lifetime since he had last laughed, it was somewhat therapeutic to be with people who thought of him as a friend instead of a freak or crazy. Yet he couldn't help but feel to some extent guilty for having a good time. It had only been a month since his foolish mistake had cost Sirius his life. He should be plotting revenge strategies against Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, not pranks on high school students and professors.

Noticing that Harry was beginning to drift away from them to only Merlin knew where Ginny decided that a change of scenery was in order. Getting up of Harry's bed where she'd made herself a comfortable seat Ginny marshalled both Harry and Ron down to the kitchen for dinner.

Once downstairs they encountered Mrs. Weasley busily cooking up a feast. However once she spotted Harry she cast a charm on the frying pan she was currently cooking with so that it'd continue to fry the vegetables as she came over to welcome Harry with her customary motherly hug. Once Harry managed to disentangle himself enough to breathe comfortably again he noticed Mrs. Weasley casting a critical eye over him.

"Oh Harry it's splendid to see you again. I Hope those Dursleys treated you right, though you still look far too thin. Come on now you lot set the table, dinner will be ready in a moment. There is going to be quite a few people from the order coming here tonight so I want you all to behave properly now."

Obediently doing as they were told Ron, Ginny & Harry set about arranging the table for dinner. Whilst helping out they start to discuss who will be showing up that evening.

"I reckon its going to be a fair few tonight. I mean they did take you away from the Dursleys so something has to be up." Ron said

Knowing exactly what was up but unwilling to share that information with either Ron or Ginny yet Harry agrees, "You're right Ron something big is going on" Lowering his voice to a whisper Harry asks, "do you have any of those extendable ears handy for later? You know they'll never let us in a meeting about Order business."

Shrugging his shoulders with a crestfallen face Ron answers, "I've got a couple handy but they're no good, we were using them at the start of the holidays to spy on mum and dad when they started talking about the Order. Mum found out pretty early on, I'm not sure where she found it but they now raise some sort of ward around any room they're in that not only prevents us from hearing what they're saying but also turns anyone's hands red if they're attempting to listen through the ear. Dad said it was inspired by a common muggle saying 'found with red hands' or something."

Smiling at Ron's miss pronunciation of the phrase 'caught red handed' Harry couldn't help but be relieved with this new twist of events. It was not that he liked being excluded from the Order meetings, on the contrary he felt that as the person responsible for destroying Voldemort it was his right to be included. However by being unable to hear what was happening in the meeting it also meant that Ron and Ginny couldn't possibly overhear anything about either prophecy.

It was some time later that the first of the Order members began to arrive. Ron, Ginny & Harry waited in the lounge room to greet all the guests, including Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, the Weasley Clan, a number of Aurors of whom Harry new most by name and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore & Snape.

On the arrival of Snape Harry felt his stomach drop contemplating, 'how can Dumbledore trust that man?' but then Dumbledore apparated in only marginally later managing to prevent any sort of confrontation.

Dinner was a lively affair, with everyone becoming reacquainted with each other. In particular everyone seemed delighted to see Harry safe and sound.

"So Dumbledore," started Charlie, "what is this all about that I had to rush back from Romania?"

"Charlie!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley with a nervous glance at Harry & his friends, "This is not the appropriate time or company to be talking about such matters."

"It's quite all right Molly," Dumbledore intervened, "I'm aware that everyone sitting at this table are just as anxious to be informed about the wars urgent new developments. However you are quite right in that not everyone here should be present when we are discussing such matters."

And with that the comfortable companionship feeling that had developed throughout dinner was gone, replaces with a business like atmosphere. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley was about to be frog march him and the other two from the room Harry decided to at least attempt to plead his case.

"Professor we…" Started Harry only to be cut off by Dumbledore

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. I believe I can grasp what it is that you're about to say. Please indulge me in assuming you were about to request that you and possibly your friends be allowed to attend this meeting. I'm afraid that I can not completely accommodate such a request, but do feel that as tonight's main topic of debate is yourself & Miss. Weasley you two should at least be allowed to join us this evening."

Upon hearing that Ginny was to also be included Mrs. Weasley started to protest, "Now Dumbledore, I may not be able to prevent Harry from coming to this meeting though I'm sure everyone is aware that I still believe that he is far too young to be exposed to such dark discussions. But as Ginny's mother I forbid her to become involved in this."

"Molly I understand your concerns but I'm afraid that it is of utmost importance that Ginevra be present this evening. However once we have discussed matters involving your daughter & Harry we shall ask both of them to leave for the remaining duration of the meeting. Is this an acceptable compromise?"

Still obviously unhappy with the situation but grateful that both youths would not be there for the whole meeting Mrs. Weasley nodded her consent.

A little shocked to be included but also grateful Harry looks at Dumbledore in appreciation. Leaning over so that only Ron could hear Harry whispers to him, "Don't worry mate, you know we'll tell you about whatever's going on."

So with dinner officially over Ron begrudgingly gets up and leaves the dinning room, knowing that whatever Harry & Ginny find out at the meeting they'd share it with him at the earliest possible opportunity.

Sitting around the rather large dinning table Harry waits while Bill puts up a number of wards to prevent anyone else from possibly eves dropping in on the discussion. Apparently satisfied with his handy work Bill glances meaningfully towards Dumbledore which seemed to indicate that the meeting was now officially underway.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore begins, "I believe it would be most prudent for us to first inform everyone about a prophecy that was created last night."

A little anxious about everyone learning of the latest twist in his young life, -in particular Ginny- Harry sinks a fraction lower in his seat as Dumbledore continued explaining, "Now we have very good reason to believe that this prophecy was a true prediction and as such we must act promptly and accordingly. However before I reveal to you all the details I would first like to ask Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley to clasp hands."

Looking at each other bewildered by Dumbledore's appeal to hold hands Harry & Ginny none the less complied.

With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore smile at the pair, "Wonderful! Now Molly if you would be so kind as to allow me to borrow your wedding ring for but a moment?" Feeling just as confused as Harry & Ginny looked Mrs. Weasley handed her ring over to Dumbledore without a comment.

"Splendid, and as you can all see I have Mrs. Potter's wedding ring already within my possession."

Shocked that Dumbledore had his mother's ring and concerned that he'd dug up his mother's grave in order to retrieve it Harry gave Dumbledore a questioning look.

"Don't worry my boy, this ring has been in the Potter family for over 20 generations. It is customary for the eldest son's wife to receive this ring on their wedding day, as a symbol rather then a ring to wear around daily. I just had Remus as your guardian go and collect it from the Potter family volt for me this morning. Similarly am I correct in saying that the Weasley family have also had this same wedding ring for many generations?" Dumbledore asked Arthur.

"Indeed you are Dumbledore, that ring belonged to my grandmother before Molly." Arthur replied.

"Excellent, now Mr. Potter & Miss. Weasley would you please close your eyes for a moment and hold the other's family ring in your free hand. I am about to perform an ancient enchantment known as 'Alius Dimidium'."

With that Dumbledore drew out his wand and cast the charm by gently saying, "Alius Dimidium" over the sitting Harry & Ginny. At first nothing happened, or at least nothing visible. However after a minute or two both Harry & Ginny felt as though their hearts were reaching out, searching in some sort of way. As the time ticked by the feeling of searching grew, then as if their hearts had found what they were looking for a brilliant glow started radiating from the rings they both held in their hands.

Gradually that glow faded and everything returned to the way it was, with both Harry & Ginny holding each other's hand and a ring. But as they looked at each other something inside both of them clicked, simular to a person turning on a switch. Neither knew exactly what it was but something was very different had happened, also for some reason they were unable to look away from each other.

"Just as we expected" Dumbledore proclaimed.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant or rude professor, but what exactly were you expecting and what just happened?" Harry asked, forcefully looking away from Ginny's eyes.

With a smile Dumbledore explains, "'Alius Dimidium' is the old language for 'other half'. The spell I just cast over you two was a type of verification that was used in the old days to confirm that a couple were suitable for each other before they married. However if when cast a glow occurs then it means that a couple are more then just suitable, it means that the couple are soul mates."

"Soul…mates…" Ginny whispered, still gazing at Harry.

Hearing her voice Harry immediately focused his attention back on Ginny. Was it true? Where they soul mates? Searching Ginny's eyes and wishing he could read her mind or at least know what she was thinking Harry inwardly asks her 'are you my other half?'

'Are you mine?' was the response that sounded an awful lot like Ginny's voice that came directly into Harry's mind. Not sure if he had actually heard her thoughts or if the Daily Prophet was right and he was going crazy Harry tried again, 'Ginny? If you are hearing this physically say yes.'

To which Ginny said aloud, "Yes."

Harry nearly fell out of his seat when she replied. How was it possible to actually hear another person in your mind? Feeling like a fish out of water and instinctively knowing that Ginny was feeling even more confused and worried then he was they both turn to Dumbledore for what they hope to be a very details explanation.

"I believe a thorough explanation is in order here." Dumbledore began. "As I said earlier last night a new and rather fearsome prophecy was created. What I am about to reveal to everyone in this room is highly confidential and must Not go beyond these four walls." At this Dumbledore stopped and took the time to look into everyone's eyes.

A few people visibly gulped under Dumbledore's scrutiny but otherwise there was no movement in the room. Confident that he could trust this room of people Dumbledore recited Professor Trelawney's prophecy once again,

"The balance is falling, the ones who are both human and snake hold it within them selves... A birth of darkness is rejoiced this night… A birth of light must join the fight… for if not darkness will forever become all, as the balance falls…"

Silence followed this revelation as the full implications of what it was foretelling sank in. It was Arthur who eventually broke the silence, "Dumbledore I am not necessarily the brightness man here in this room but from what I can decipher of that prophecy along with everything else we have witnessed here tonight I am not sure I completely approve with this."

"Alas I didn't want for this to happen so soon myself. They are after all still minors and should be able to find there own way to each other. But if what the prophecy is saying were to come to pass then not only this generation but every generation from today would be doomed. We can not allow that to occur, no matter the price." Dumbledore said in a very grave tone.

"But why must it be my daughter? She is only 14 years old for Merlin's sakes!!" Arthur exclaimed, outrage that his youngest child were to be so intimately involved in the war.

Ginny had never seen her father angry, disappoint yes such as the time she's promised to help her mother clean the house but had actually gone off with the twins to play quidditch. He'd come home that night and had looked at her in such a way that she had from that day forth tried extremely hard never to be on the receiving end of that look again. But he had never been angry, not even when the twins had 'borrowed' the car during her first year to help Harry escape from the Dursleys. This was a side of her father that she wished she had never seen.

"Please Arthur calm down, surely you can understand the complexity of the situation?" Dumbledore reasoned.

This time Molly spoke up, "I like this no more then you do dear but I think Dumbledore is right." The whole table did a double take at her acceptance, reluctant though it may be. "I fear that this may be beyond our control…"

Listening to the adults argue as though they weren't there Ginny finally spoke up, "I'm pretty sure I understand what you're all trying not to saying and I don't think it is a decision any of you have the right to make. But please first tell me in no uncertain terms exactly what is going on."

Dumbledore answered her, "What we are talking about my dear is the continuation of the wizarding world as we know it. In order to ensure that evil does not come into power for all eternity Harry needs to produce an heir… that is why I performed the 'Alius Dimidium' charm, Firenze consulted the stars in search of Harry's soul mate last night and then of course I've always had my suspicions."

"What exactly did you find out professor?" Ginny nervously asked.

"That you dear are Harry's soul mate, and that he is yours."

"So what you're really trying to tell me is that Harry & I…" unable to complete the sentence herself Dumbledore filled in the gaps

"Need to have a baby as soon as possible."

Ginny fainted upon hearing Dumbledore's very blunt statement. Luckily Harry who'd been sitting beside her caught her before she fell out of her seat and onto the ground. Holding the girl of his soul in his arms Harry's mind was working in overtime. What was he suppose to do? How did Ginny feel about all of this? Considering that she fainted at the news he could only imagine that she wasn't overwhelmed with joy. Could Dumbledore be serious about all of this? Harry was honestly under the impression that he was trapped in some type of dream, about to wake up in his bed at Privot Drive any moment.

Meanwhile Charlie quietly cast the Ennervate charm on Ginny, bringing her back to consciences and whispering in her ear, "I thought you'd like to be awake for this Gin."

Ginny faintly smiles her gratitude to him as the debate continued on.

"You can't be serious Dumbledore" this time it was McGonagall who spoke up, "these two are still students, they can't possibly be expected to leave school to start a family." She argued.

"Naturally they will not be expected to forgo schooling Minerva, rather we shall help accommodate them and their unique circumstances to the best of our abilities."

"More special treatment I see" Snape sneered, "surely Albus Potter has received more then his fair share of special consideration over these past five years. I say that if he must produce an heir then why must Miss. Weasley be the mother? Surely an adult female who understands the situation would be more appropriate, someone who would actually be capable of raising a child and defending herself."

Listening to Snape's 'helpful' suggestion Harry felt sick. Did Snape think he was so kind of bull that could be locked up in a pen with any cow and be willing to mount her? It's not that he wouldn't be capable of such an act, but that didn't rationalise it or make it right. If he was going to do this then he was going to do it in a proper fashion, whomever he chose (and he'd be damned if he let anyone else chose) to be the mother of his children he'd marry her. Furthermore they would only marry & start a family if they were in love and not because some damned prophecy demanded it.

"As practical as ever I see Severus, but I fear that in this situation practicality may be misplaced. For no child should be brought into the world solely for necessity's sake, rather love and a hint of passion would make for a far more effective potion don't you agree?"

"And how exactly are love and passion supposed to protect a child when 10 death eaters corner it and cast the Cruciatus Curse?" Snape confidently points out.

"The answer to that question is sitting at this table among us Severus." Dumbledore claimed, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Now unless there are any further obstacles that need to be addressed I'd like to discuss the details of this situation."

"Actually Dumbledore I do have a couple of concerns" Molly voiced, "First I want to know how Ginny & Harry feel about all of this. It's their lives we're all planning without so much as consulting them first. Secondly if things do progress as they seem they may I believe that we should go about this properly, in particular I believe that this child should be born within wedlock."

"Of course Molly, you are quite right. Harry & Ginny would you two care to share with us your feelings on these matters?"

Glancing at each other Ginny encourages Harry to speak first by bestowing on him a beautiful smile and thinking, 'you first'. Still a little unsettled by this new mind-speaking ability they seemed to have developed Harry none the less began,

"I won't lie by saying I'm comfortable with any of this, but my entire life has been dictated my one prophecy or another and I'm beginning to become accustomed to it. Saying that though I will not bully anyone else into living a life in constant fear of attack as I do and I'm sure we all know that anyone that I become close to will also become a death eater target. Also as Mrs. Weasley said if we go through with this then I want to do it properly, I want to be one of the people who raise the child in a loving environment where they know they are wanted and belong."

'Ok Gin, is there anything else you wanted to add?' Harry thought to her.

"I agree with Harry and mum, if we are going to do this then we are going to do it properly. I…" hesitating slightly as she reached out to Harry who was sending out feelings of encouragement to her, "I would also like a chance to sit down with Harry and talk about all of this before I agree to anything." Ginny stated.

Smiling his approve to both youngsters Dumbledore consents to their conditions, "In that case why don't you and Mr. Potter find a private room to talk together whilst we deliberate on security measures and other such important though thoroughly mundane topics."

Taking Dumbledore's invitation as their queue to leave Harry and Ginny depart the dinning room in search for a more private place to chat.

As this was Grimmauld Place there was no shortage of private rooms to choose from, the only problem was finding a room that was clean enough to sit down in. Luckily however Dobby had been spending his summer break here cleaning out random rooms and it was in one of these that Harry & Ginny decided to talk.

An awkward silence had developed in the search and now neither of them knew how to start. It wasn't as though they were planning on talking about the weather or quidditch, this was their lives that were up for debate.

Finally Harry builds up the nerve to talk, "Ginny I don't know what to say to make things easier. It's not fair that you have gotten involved in any of this but it's not too late if you want out… I'll understand."

Even though Ginny could comprehend everything Harry was saying, she could also feel his emotions. Harry may have been telling her that she could disentangle herself from this entire twist of events but from his feelings she could tell that he wanted her to be with him for this battle.

"Harry I don't think I could leave now, even if I wanted to. That charm that Dumbledore used at the meeting has done something to us that we can't ignore. Such as that uncanny ability of ours to mind-talk and feel each others emotions."

"You feel that too? I was beginning to think that I was actually going crazy." Harry said, relief washing over him that it wasn't merely his imagination after all.

Ginny giggled at Harry's reaction that he wasn't crazy after all and thought, 'Yes Harry, I feel it too.'

The awkward atmosphere in the room seemed to have melted away after that, helping both of them to talk more openly.

"Ginny before anything else happens there is something you need to know. Remember how last term we smashed the prophecy when we were at the ministry?" Nodding her head in acknowledgment Harry continued, "Well I know what it said."

"But how? Like you just said we destroyed it."

"We did, but that doesn't mean that anyone who heard the prophecy when it was created couldn't recall it."

"What exactly are you saying Harry?"

"What I'm trying to say is that Dumbledore heard the prophecy and after the mess I had made at the ministry last term he shared it with me. I'm about to share it with you too Ginny, because you need to hear it before you agree to anything else."

Closing his eyes to recall the exact words of the prophecy Harry recited, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry didn't want to look up fearing that if he did then he'd find out Ginny had had a change of heart. And why wouldn't she? He had just told her that the Dark Lord had a very good reason to hunt him down and kill him. In addition to that it was Voldemort they were talking about so it was highly likely that he wouldn't stop until everyone Harry help dear was dead, especially any wife or kids he may have.

Ginny could feel the way Harry felt condemned to live alone then die alone as though it were a predetermined destiny. She knew she wouldn't allow that to happen, not if she could do something about it. Plus on the up side she still secretly adored Harry and had been planning on finding a way to hook up with him sometime next year or sooner, if anything this whole situation was like an early Christmas present (well except for the whole having a baby part.)

Moving over to where Harry was sitting, staring straight at the floor Ginny placed her hand on top of his and waited until he was looking directly in her eyes before saying, "if you want to be with me Harry, then I want to be with you. However don't get it in your head that because we're getting together under these circumstances you can forgo all the mushy stuff! I'm still a girl and I'll still expect presents for no particular reason and long walks around the lake. Do you think you can manage that?" Ginny asked.

Absolutely shocked Harry stared at Ginny with a waterfall of emotions washing over him. 'She said yes!!' he thought, wanting to scream it out loud to the world.

'Of course she said yes you troll, what girl wouldn't want to be with an adventurous, exciting and incredibly handsome person such as yourself?'

'How did you… oh yeah the mind-talk thing. I get the feeling that this is going to take some getting use to' Harry decided.

'You'll have a lifetime to get use to this Harry, and we'll make sure its a very long one.' Ginny replied whilst still looking into Harry's eyes. "So," she said allowed "Shall we go back to that meeting and inform everyone about our decision?"

"Lets" Harry agreed, offering Ginny his arm which she took by looping hers through as they moved off to the meeting.

**End Chapter one**

Well there you all have it, the end of chapter 1. Any comments? Queries? Advice?

**Chapter 2** – A Whole new Life


End file.
